buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
He-Gabe
Know only as He-Gabe, this mysterious figure is the strongest Gabe in the Universe. He wears a large, yellow Jester Hat and wields an orange bugle, known as the Bugle of Justice, which gives him his powers. He and his companion, Afro-Boy, keep the world and Helsibki safe from evil. His arch enemy is The Rancher. He is believed to be the one behind the Great Burgering of 1912. He is the current owner of He-Burger . He-Gabe's abilities He-Gabe has a very powerful Groose, which he channels through the Bugle of Justice. His Groose allows him to take the form of He-Gabe, THE STRONGEST GABE IN THE UNIVERSE, which in turn gives him many powerful abilities. These abilities include: * Summoning spirits * Casting lightening bolts * Super strength * Super speed and reflexes * Increased sensory perception * Ability to temporarily steal other peoples powers(Warning: puts great strain on He-Gabe, especially when he steals autism). * Manifest Crystal power armor around himself, further enhancing his speed, strength, reflexes, and defence * Ability to delete objects from existence(Warning: takes a lot of Groose to use), however, he cannot bring them back into existence. In addition, He-Gabe has his autism abilities, which use autism as a power source instead of Groose. This is the main reason He-Gabe needs an afro-boy companion, for Afro-boy has the ability to collect autism from his surroundings, and he makes others generate increase autism. He-Gabe's autism abilities include: * Ability to become a ghoul * Temporarily increase in power through yelling(Yelling out his friends names, especially after they get injured or die, or yelling about the power of friendship) * Healing Coma. If He-Gabe uses to much autism or gets to injured, he automatically enters a coma with extremely increased healing and defensive ability. * Weapon summoning. He-Gabe can summon weapons at the cost of autism. This includes the Bugle of Justice. Burgering Burgering is a very special skill. It allows one to spawn burger and gives the burgerer the ability to Manipulate these burgers and how these burgers interact with people. He-Gabe uses this skill to REDACTED. Burgering is an ancient art passed down from generation to generation by Holy men known as Hamburglars. Throughout history, Hamburglars have been behind many of the important events, such as the Great McDonalds fire of 1778, the Founding of America, Hitlers rise and fall, the fall of the roman empire, and the Burger Massacre of 1567. He-Gabe is unique in that he was born with the ability to burger, while most people have to train for years to utilize Burgers. Political Career Before he was a hero, He-Gabe was a politician. He got his masters in political theology after wandering around Cambodia for a while. After getting his degree, He-Gabe decided to backpack around Cambodia to celebrate. On his trip, he met the Director of the Royal Finnish Office of Management and Budget. After getting to know each other, the director told He-Gabe that he was impressed by his knowledge, and offered him a job as his new squire to replace the squire he lost in the War. He-Gabe accepted. After gaining fame from his heroics, He-Gabe continued his career in politics.Category:He-Gabe Category:Individuals